Pikun!
by beethoja
Summary: Segala cara telah dilakukan orang-orang di sekolah, termasuk kepala sekolah, teman-teman, dan ketua kelas untuk mencari uang Sasuke yang mendadak hilang. Tapi ternyata uang itu "hilang" karena ke-pikun-annya sendiri. RnR, no flame! Warning: AU, OOC, FREAK


Waktu pulang dari les piano, tiba-tiba saya dapet ide cerita kayak gini. Entah darimana datangnya. Yo wis, saya ketik di komputer, jadinya gini…

Notes: Naruto dkk ada di kelas 8D. Nah, hari itu ada pelajaran olahraga. Karena olahraga memakan waktu 2 jam dan memotong jam istirahat SMP, maka, kelas 8D diberi jam istirahat di jam pelajaran berikutnya, bukan di jam istirahat resmi SMP. Ngerti ga? Semoga ngerti T_T

Pokoknya, jadi pas semua kelas lagi belajar, kelas 8D doang yang istirahat. Sebaliknya, pas lagi jam istirahat, semua anak SMP lagi istirahat, sedangkan 8D masih olahraga. Gitu dah!

* * *

**PIKUN!**

by MonickoGeLo

**Warning:** AU, OOC, FREAK

**Disclaimer:** Naruto Characters © Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

Sasuke menatap lekat-lekat amplop yang ia genggam di tangannya. Matanya mengilap ketika mengingat bahwa isi amplop itu adalah uang ratusan ribu rupiah. Bukan jumlah yang sedikit baginya.

Ia melintasi koridor di sebelah ruang guru dengan langkah mantap seperti seorang pedagang yang baru dapat untung besar-besaran.

Baru 5 menit yang lalu si anak kepala pantat ayam itu dapat berkah. Berkat usaha "Mie Kotok" Fugaku, salah seorang guru Konoha Junior High School memesan 50 paket mie kotok yang mengakibatkan banjir duit dadakan. 1 porsi dihargai 10.000 rupiah. Mahal sih, tapi enak banget! Bener deh, warung "Mie Kotok" Fugaku nggak pernah sepi. Tiap hari pasti kebanjiran pelanggan. Baik yang langganan maupun pendatang baru.

Ternyata Fugaku belum puas sampai situ. Ia juga mempromosikan mie kotok masakannya ke guru-guru di Konoha JHS, seperti yang disebutkan di paragraf sebelumnya. Nah, kebetulan ada guru yang demen sama mie. Langsung deh, dia pesen 50 paket buat dibagi-bagi ke satu RT. Makanya, tadi pagi Sasuke kena penyakit encok dadakan gara-gara membawa 2 karung paket mie kotok dari rumah. Nyusahin banget sih, tapi usahanya membuahkan hasil.

"Wah, mudah-mudahan bokap bagi-bagi untung ke gua…" Sasuke melambai-lambaikan amplop putih itu di depan wajahnya. Nggak usah banyak-banyak deh, dibagi 100.000 aja dia udah seneng.

"Weits! Duit siapa nih?" tiba-tiba saja Kiba nyelonong lalu menyambit amplop itu. Dengan gerakan lincah, tangannya membuka lem amplop itu.

"JANGAN DIBUKA, KIB!" cegah Sasuke, tapi telat. Kiba udah keburu ngambil isinya. Ah, itu anak emang jago kalo urusan duit.

"Weeiiss! 500.000!" Kiba menjejerkan lembaran-lembaran uang seratus ribuan itu di tangannya. Jarang-jarang dia bisa pegang duit segitu banyaknya. "Mau traktiran nih, ceritanya?"

"Sini duitnya!" Sasuke merebut uang-nya yang berharga itu dari tangan biadab Kiba. "Siapa juga yang mau traktiran?"

"Ayo, lah! Kita kan sohib! Ke kantin yok! Mumpung pelajaran belom mulai!" kata Kiba sok akrab sambil merangkul pundak Sasuke. Kalo udah kayak gini, pasti ada maunya.

"Hah, giliran urusan duit, lu bisa nganggep gua sohib. Payah lu."

"Jangan gitu dong.. Gua gak ngegombal kok!"

"Alah, bilang aja lu minta ditraktir!"

"Eh, iya sih," Kiba garuk-garuk kepala kayak anak SD yang ketahuan nyolong permen di warung.

"Huu! Ini tuh duit penghasilan bokap gua," kata Sasuke sambil masukin lembaran-lembaran uang itu ke dalam amplop.

"Bokap lu jualan di sekolah?" tanya Kiba.

"Kagak jualan di sini, tapi promosi. Trus gua yang disuruh jadi kurir-nya," jawab Sasuke loyo sambil mengelem amplop itu, tapi sulit sekali karena udah terlanjur kering. Seperti yang kita tahu (pembaca: gw ga tau apa2 tuh), Fugaku paling benci jika menerima amplop tanpa lem.

"Hahahah! Emang enak, disuruh jadi kurir!?"

Sasuke tidak bergeming. Toh, usahanya gak sia-sia, 'kan?

KRIIIIIING!

"Udah bel tuh! Abis ini pelajaran olahraga!" kata Kiba, lalu berlari ke kelas untuk ganti baju dengan semangatnya.

Sasuke semakin kusrak-kusruk dengan amplop-nya. "KIBA! AMPLOPNYA KAGAK BISA DILEM! TANGGUNG JAWAB!"

***

Kelas 8D kosong. Semua murid udah turun ke lapangan. Tinggal Sasuke sendirian di kelas. Dia masih mikirin sesuatu.

"Duh, kira-kira gua simpen dimana ya amplopnya?" gumamnya sambil celingak-celinguk.

Ia mengobrak-abrik isi tasnya, siapa tahu ada tempat 'persembunyian' yang aman untuk duit kesayangannya itu.

"WOOII! SASUKE! BURUAN TURUN KE LAPANGAN! SI BOTAK (baca: Ibiki) NYARI'IN LU!" teriak Naruto dari luar kelas. Ternyata dia lari-lari dari lantai dasar sampai ke lantai 4 buat nyuruh Sasuke ganti baju dan turun ke lapangan.

"I-iya! Gua lagi mikir nih!" sahut Sasuke.

"Ah, ngapain pake mikir segala?! Kelamaan lu! Udah ah, gua turun duluan!" Naruto ngeloyor pergi ke lapangan.

Tiba-tiba Sasuke menemukan ide cemerlang. Sekarang dia tahu, dimana tempat aman yang bisa menjadi tempat persembunyian uangnya..

"Pasti nggak bakal ada yang tahu kalo gua simpen duitnya di sini…" Sasuke tertawa licik. "Gua emang jenius…"

***

"500.000!?" semua pasang mata memandang takjub Sasuke.

"Iya! Hebat 'kan bokap gua!?" Sasuke ngebangga-banggain ayahnya. Padahal biasanya ngejelek-jelekin.

"Gila! Mie apaan tuh!? 1 porsi 10.000? Mendingan beli di warung Ichiraku!" kata Lee ketus.

"Lu belom pernah ke warung 'Mie Kotok'-nya Sasuke, ya? Gua sering ke sana! Enak banget loh! Rugi kalo kagak nyoba!" kata Ino layaknya SPG yang menawarkan prodak. "Iya 'kan, Sai?"

"Ya," jawab Sai dengan senyum manis tapi palsu.

"Woi! Lagi pada ngomongin apa nih!?" sapa Neji sambil ngos-ngosan nggak keruan karena habis main basket.

"Usaha bokapnya Sasuke. Hebat juga tuh!" sahut Chouji.

"Oh. Mie kotok, ya?" tebak Neji sambil mengusap wajah dan lehernya yang berkeringat.

"Ya, lah…" jawab Sasuke santai sambil melihat sebagian teman-temannya yang masih bermain basket di lapangan.

"Pasti rasanya kayak tai kotok."

"SIALAN LU!!" Sasuke ngamuk.

Dan terjadilah perang dunia ke-10 antara Sasuke dan Neji.

Tanpa mereka sadari, pembicaraan mereka tentang usaha warung mie Fugaku terdengar sampai ke telinga Ibiki, sang guru olahraga yang tengah berdiri di bawah terik matahari—mengawasi murid-muridnya yang sedang bermain basket dari pinggir lapangan. Tampaknya ia cukup tertarik dengan warung mie itu.

"Sasuke." sekarang ia sudah berdiri di samping Sasuke, dengan tampang ngiler.

Sasuke mendongak menatap gurunya, lalu bangkit dari duduknya. Ia agak heran melihat raut wajah Ibiki yang tidak seperti biasanya. Ibiki selalu memasang tampang garang dan sorot matanya yang tajam. Tapi kali ini… ia bahkan lebih mirip orang kelaparan yang sedang mengemis kepada pemilik kedai makanan untuk minta dikasih makanan gratis.

"Kenapa, Pak?" tanya Sasuke. Matanya menyipit karena silau melihat sinar matahari yang memantul ke kepala botaknya Ibiki yang super licin itu. Saat ini, tidak mungkin Sasuke menaikkan tangannya untuk melindungi matanya. Kalau dia begitu, pasti Ibiki bilang "ADA APA DENGAN KEPALA SAYA?".

"Saya dengar, ayah kamu buka warung mie, ya?" tanya Ibiki dengan gaya mengingtrogasi.

"Iya, begitulah. Bapak tertarik?" tanya Sasuke yang dilanjut dengan promosi dadakan, "Bapak saya jago bikin mie, loh! Enak lagi! Harganya CUMA 10.000! Bayar 50.000 dapet 3 porsi! Untuk pembelian di atas 100.000, dapet bonus satu ekor anak ayam untuk dipelihara! Kalo mau, Bapak bisa…"

"GAK!!!" Belum selesai Sasuke promosi, Ibiki langsung motong kayak celurit nyabet rumput. "Mie apaan tuh!? MAHAL SEKALI!" gertaknya ganas. Raut wajahnya berubah jadi garang lagi, seperti biasanya. Ia berbalik badan, lalu meniup peluit untuk membubarkan murid-muridnya yang tengah bermain basket setelah mendengar bunyi bel dari gedung SMP.

"Istirahat! Kalian boleh kembali ke kelas!" teriak Ibiki di tengah lapangan.

Semua anak satu per satu bubar. Ibiki sempat menatap tajam Sasuke, sebelum dia kembali ke ruang guru.

'Orang aneh! Kalo gak mau ya udah, nggak usah kayak gitu dong!' batin Sasuke sambil menatap nyalang ke arah punggung Ibiki yang mulai menjauh dari lapangan.

"Udah lah, Sas. Gua bilang juga apa, gak bakal ada orang yang demen makan mie rasa tai ayam." celetukan itu terdengar kembali, dan semakin membuat Sasuke panas. Tentu saja itu keluar dari mulut Neji.

"NEJI! SEKALI LAGI LU NGOMONG, GUA BUNUH LU PAKE INI!" Sasuke ngamuk lagi sambil nunjuk-nunjuk matanya.

Terjadilah perang mata yang pertama di dunia. SHARINGAN versus BYAKUGAN. Siapa yang akan menang? Tidak akan ada yang tahu, karena semua murid telah berlari ke kelas karena ketakutan.

***

"Sial, tadi hasilnya seri!" Sasuke membanting botol minumnya ke meja. Matanya berair gara-gara kecapek'an make sharingan (anggap aja begitu).

"Ngapain sih pake tanding begituan segala? Kurang kerjaan!" kata Kiba yang duduk di sebelahnya.

Sasuke mendesah keras. Ia menghempaskan tubuhnya di atas bangku, lalu memandang sekelilingnya. Beberapa anak laki-laki sedang seru-serunya main kartu di belakang kelas. Sementara yang perempuan sibuk menggosip. Di satu tempat, Sasuke melihat Neji yang sedang menggosok-gosok matanya karena terkena penyakit belekan tiba-tiba.

Sasuke tertawa keras melihat mata Neji yang 'berbunga' itu.

"Oh, iya, Sas! Duitnya udah lu simpen kan?" tanya Kiba sambil menegakkan posisi duduknya. "Kalo nggak lu simpen bener-bener, nanti bisa dicolong sama anak lain!"

"Udah, udah. Tenang aja, gua udah simpen kok!" jawab Sasuke lalu membuka tempat pensilnya, untuk memastikan kalau uangnya memang benar-benar masih ada di situ.

BLAM

Sasuke melongo. Tangannya gemetar. Wajahnya memucat. Tatapannya kosong.

"Jadi lu simpen duitnya di tempat pensil?"

"…"

"Nekat banget lu. Untung nggak ada yang tahu. Duitnya masih ada, 'kan?"

"…"

"Sas? SASUKE!?"

"… Duitnya ilang, Kib!"

***

Sasuke memandang wanita yang sedang mondar-mandir di depannya. Di sebelah Sasuke ada Gaara—sang ketua kelas 8D dan Tenten—selaku TaTib 8D yang ikut menemani Sasuke. Ruang Tata Usaha (TU) ini mendadak sepi, ketika Sasuke, Tenten, dan Gaara datang melaporkan sesuatu kepada kepala sekolah, yang tak lain adalah wanita yang sedang mondar-mandir itu.

Sebetulnya Gaara tidak perlu repot-repot datang ke TU untuk melaporkan masalah seperti ini. Ia lebih tertarik 'bermain-main' dengan pensil dan kertas gambarnya. Yah, walaupun dia atas kertas gambar itu hanya ada goresan kanji "Ai", tapi ia tidak bosan-bosannya mencoretkan huruf itu di atas kertas gambar ketika ada waktu luang seperti saat ini.

TenTen juga. Biasanya, di saat-saat seperti ini, dia pasti lagi asyik ngasah pisau dapur yang dibawanya setiap hari ke sekolah. Entah untuk apa dia membawa benda tajam itu. Mungkinkah dia seorang psikopat? Sayangnya bukan. Alasannya, dia memang menyukai benda-benda tajam seperti itu.

"Kamu yakin, kalau kamu menyimpannya di tempat itu?" akhirnya wanita itu buka mulut, setelah sekian lama terdiam dan berputar-putar mengelilingi meja kerjanya.

"Saya yakin, Bu KepSek. Saya nyimpen amplopnya di tempat pensil! Tapi, waktu saya balik dari lapangan, amplopnya udah nggak ada!" cerocos Sasuke, panik.

Wanita itu terdiam sebentar. "TenTen, apa kamu melihat gerak-gerik mencurigakan dari teman-temanmu?"

"Hmm.. mereka biasa-biasa saja. Lagipula, jarang sekali ada yang mau mendekati meja Sasuke. Mereka bilang, meja Sasuke bau ayam," jawab TenTen jujur apa adanya. Dan itu tentu saja membuat Sasuke panas.

"Eh, lu pikir meja gua kandang ayam apa!?" bentak Sasuke pada TenTen.

TenTen _stay cool_. "Gua ngomong yang sebenarnya, ya! Lu harus terima kenyataan kalo lu emang bau ayam!"

"ELU—"

"EH! UDAH DONG, SASUKE, TENTEN!" Gaara yang sejak tadi diam saja akhirnya teriak juga karena tidak tahan dengan ulah dua temannya itu.

"Lu pikir kita sekarang dimana? Di pengadilan!? Inget, itu kepala sekolah! Jaga sikap dong!" perintah Gaara layaknya mandor.

Sasuke mencibir, "Hih, mentang-mentang ketua kelas. Belagu!" dan untungnya tidak didengar Gaara.

Sementara TenTen malah cengo, karena tumben-tumbennya si Gaara bisa teriak. Kenceng lagi suaranya.

Wanita itu menggelengkan kepala. "Gaara, apa kamu yakin, bahwa tidak ada seorang pun di kelasmu yang mengambil uang Sasuke?"

Gaara mengangguk mantap. "Saya yakin sekali. Saya tahu betul keadaan kelas. Kemungkinan, yang mencuri uang Sasuke itu dari kelas lain. Bisa saja, ketika kami sekelas olahraga, ada anak kelas lain yang menyelinap ke kelas kami. Kemungkinan yang kedua, mungkin saja Sasuke yang teledor atau lupa dimana dia menyimpan uang itu," jelas Gaara panjang lebar.

"Gaara, gua yakin banget kok, kalo uangnya ada di tempat pensil! Nggak mungkin gua lupa! Gua kan bukan aki-aki!" cerocos Sasuke.

Wanita itu terdiam lagi. Matanya menatap microphone (author gak begitu tau namanya) di atas meja yang tak jauh dari meja kerjanya, yang biasanya digunakan untuk memberi pengunguman kepada setiap kelas.

"Ehm, Nona Tsunade? Bagaimana kalau kita umumkan saja lewat microphone?" asisten wanita yang bernama Tsunade itu mengusulkan sesuatu.

"Baik, akan aku umumkan sekarang, ke setiap kelas!" kata Tsunade.

Setelah berterima kasih dan berpamitan, Gaara, Sasuke, dan TenTen kembali ke kelas.

Sedangkan Tsunade mengumumkan lewat microphone tentang uang yang hilang.

***

8B diliputi suasana ketegangan. Kakashi mengawasi murid-murid 8B yang sedang mengikuti ulangan matematika. Bisa dibilang, ulangan kali ini adalah ulangan tersulit yang pernah dikerjakan.

Tiba-tiba…

Ting.. Tong.. Ting.. Tong.. (nada: do, mi, sol, do)

"PERHATIAN! PERHATIAN! SALAH SATU MURID KELAS 8D KEHILANGAN UANG! SAYA PERINTAHKAN UNTUK KETUA KELAS 8A, 8B, DAN 8C UNTUK MERAZIA TAS MURID-MURID! LAPORKAN KEPADA SAYA SECEPATNYA! TERIMA KASIH!"

Ting.. Tong.. Ting.. Tong..

"Arrrgghh! Berisik banget sih!" sontak, konsentrasi semua murid 8B pun hilang karena tiba-tiba mendengar suara dahsyat Tsunade lewat speaker.

"Yah! Gua mesti ulang dari awal deh ngitungnya!" gerutu Kankurou sambil meremas kertas coret-coretannya saking kesalnya.

Temari berdiri dari bangkunya, lalu memberi perintah pada teman-temannya. "Semuanya, untuk sementara jangan kerjain ulangannya dulu! Tiap orang meriksa tas temen sebelahnya, SEKARANG!!" perintahnya.

Semua anak pun terpaksa meninggalkan pekerjaan mereka untuk melaksanakan razia dadakan ini.

Ternyata, anak 8B aneh-aneh. Setelah dirazia, ada yang bawa mainan mobil-mobilan, ada yang bawa boneka, duh.. sebenarnya mereka ini anak SD apa anak SMP sih?

Setelah dirazia, Temari memberi kepastian bahwa tidak ada satu pun temannya yang mencuri uang Sasuke. Setelah minta izin Kakashi, Temari pergi ke TU untuk melaporkan hal ini. Begitu juga dengan ketua kelas dari kelas 8A dan 8C.

"Oke, karena razia sudah selesai, kalian boleh lanjutkan pekerjaan kalian," kata Kakashi.

Semua murid kembali ke pekerjaannya.

KRIIIIIIIIIINNNNGGG!!

"HA!? UDAH BEL!?" pekik semua anak 8B.

"Sepertinya begitu. Ya sudah, kumpulkan ulangan kalian sekarang," kata Kakashi.

"TAPI KITA BELOM SELESAI, PAK!" teriak semuanya.

"Selesai tidak selesai, kumpulkan!!" kata Kakashi sekali lagi.

Ternyata pengumuman dari Tsunade berhasil menggagalkan ulangan di kelas 8B dengan sadisnya.

***

"Huft…"

"Udahlah, Sas, tadi lu denger sendiri 'kan kata Kepala Sekolah kalo uanglu memang bukan dicuri. Mungkin aja ilang," Kiba menepuk pundak Sasuke dengan keras.

"Ngomong emang gampang, Kib. Tapi nanti kalo gua pulang, gua bisa dibantai bokap gua!" kata Sasuke cemas, lalu terbesit di pikirannya, Fugaku membawa golok dan kawan-kawan yang siap membantai Sasuke.

Sekarang jam istirahat kedua (kalo tadi yang pertama). Semua anak memenuhi lorong-lorong kelas. Sementara Sasuke celingak-celinguk, mencari tampang klepto di kelasnya. "Wah, jangan-jangan si Naruto yang ngambil duit gua!" tuduhnya.

"Lu nggak boleh asal nuduh lah, Sas!" kata Kiba sok nasehatin.

Sekarang Naruto lagi ngobrol plus ketawa-ketawa sama teman-temannya. Emang sih, tampangnya tampang klepto, alias tampang tukang nyolong. Tapi, Kiba yakin, Naruto nggak mungkin nyolong duit orang.

"Mendingan sekarang kita makan aja, biar stress lu ilang," usul Kiba lalu mengambil kotak bekalnya. "Ayo, Sas!! Eh, malah bengong lagi nih anak…"

"Eh, iya iya.." jawab Sasuke lesu, lalu mengambil kotak bekalnya juga.

"Whoaaa… nyokap gua masakin daging anjing! Enak nih kayaknya! Pasti bumbunya…" Kiba sibuk ngomong sendiri tentang masakan ibunya itu.

Sementara Sasuke membuka tutup bekalnya dengan loyo. Ketika dibuka, gerakannya terhenti. Matanya terbuka lebar.

"Bla bla bla… Eh, Sas?" ocehan Kiba terhenti ketika melihat isi kotak bekal Sasuke. Isinya sih ya makanan, tapi di bawahnya…

Sasuke mengangkat plastik berisi sayur asam dari kotak bekalnya, lalu melihat benda tipis berwarna putih yang terselip di dasar kotak bekalnya.

"Loh, itu 'kan amplopnya!" kata Kiba sambil nunjuk-nunjuk.

Sasuke masih bengong.

"Wah, parah! Ada yang iseng mindahin amplop lu dari tempat pensil ke kotak bekel! Siapa sih orangnya? Iseng amat!" cerocos Kiba.

"… Ehm, Kib.. Gua baru inget kalo.."

"Kalo apa?"

"… Kalo ternyata gua sendiri yang nyimpen di kotak bekel gua.."

"HA? Jadi maksudnya, lu dari awal nyimpen amplopnya di situ, bukan di tempat pensil?!"

"I-iya.. Hehee.. Lupa gua.." Sasuke cengar-cengir dan memasang tampang blo'on.

"HAAH!! DASAR PIKUUUUUN!!"

***

_Sesampainya di rumah…_

Fugaku memegang amplop itu dengan tampang garang. "SASUKE, KENAPA DUITNYA BAU SAYUR ASEM!?"

**-THE END-**

* * *

HUauauua… ceritanya aneh banget. Tolong ya review, saya minta saran dan kritik, tapi TIDAK untuk FLAME! Saya masih bingung, genrenya udah pas apa belom.

Hmmm.. gimana? Pointless mungkin? aneh? ga jelas? jelek? ato apa? review aja deh, tapi kaga usah flem2an. kalo ngotot pengen tetep flem, kirim lewat PM. kita slesein masalah ini secara pribadi, oke? tapi saya harap sih kaga ada flem2an.

**REVIEW!!**


End file.
